The First Love
by KaiPai
Summary: After one night of fooling around, young 16-year-old Jack realizes that he has fallen for the mysterious Nia. Rated M for sexual scenes, language, and future violence. A Jack MercerXOC story. Sorry for the lame title. xD I suck at them...
1. Chapter 1

Nia stared at the sweet, kind male in front of her. "Jack… this is your first time?" She asked in her soft but slightly raspy voice. Her long, wavy blonde hair flowed down her lower back and her hand gently caressing his cheek. Currently the two stood in front of Nia's home door, her parents were gone for the month, and Jack's mother was visiting Jack's brothers so she wouldn't be there worrying about him being out late. Once she got the shy nod a sweet smile pulled at her lips, "Then we'll go slowly, so that you can enjoy this as much as you possibly can." Her words were soft, and she smelt of warm vanilla and honey… "Come on," gently taking his hand she pulled him into her home, and lead him up the stairs. Her one-inch heeled shoes gently clacked against the wooden floors, giving the dark home a rather chilling feeling.

But Jack did not mind at all – he was excited. And nervous, because even though he was sixteen and full of horny teenage hormones he still was worried about not being good enough, or just not being able to… perform. But she would understand, right? After all this _was_ his first time. His thoughts stopped though when he found himself in a room, walls painted crimson still a dark wooden floor under his feet. But her room was large, with a carpet in the middle. Her bed was large too, with silky looking crimson and black sheets and pillows. It looked pretty damn comfortable. His attention shouldn't be on the bed though; instead he looked at the shorter teen in front of him. His azure eyes scanned over her as she slowly removed her coat. Oh, right, he should do the same. He was just too nervous to think properly though!

"Relax," her voice chimed and Nia reached out and slowly removed his coat for him. She pushed the taller teen over to her large bed until he sat down. Pale hands worked his shirt off, but then studied his face. Still he seemed nervous. So, Nia worked off her own shirt so that she now stood there in just her jeans, heels, and bra. It was her favourite bra, too. Light blue with lace, and the hook was in the front. His eyes stayed on her chest, which made her smile a little. "Would you like to take it off for me, Jackie?" Her voice took on a more seductive tone to attempt to help him relax a little bit. Him being nervous throughout the whole thing would not be too enjoyable. She wanted his first time to be completely perfect for him.

"…" Jack bit his lower lip; he did… but should he? He looked up at her round, baby-face. Her eyes held such a kind look in them, and yet it was oddly sexy to him. So he slowly reached up, his eyes shifting back to her breasts. Once his hands reached the little hook, Jack pushed the hooks together which made her breasts squish together a little more before he was able to unhook it. The front came undone and her breasts seemed to just burst out of the annoying fabric, as if they had been forced into it by some cruel ruler. Nia slipped it off, allowing him to get a wonderful view of her two perky B-cup breasts. They were pale, just like the rest of her body. But one thing really caught his eye; there were two freckles, as if a vampire had bit her, on the top of her right breast… Oh, wait, should he ask to touch them or something? Once more he began to get a little nervous.

But Nia quickly noticed and reached down to grab his hands then brought them to her breasts, "It's okay Jack, you can do anything you want to me," she whispered in his ear softly, "that means squeezing my breasts and ass, even smacking my ass… I don't really care. Whatever you like to do, go ahead and do it." Pressing her lips gently against his, her hands cupped his cheeks and her tongue slipped into his slightly opened mouth. Her tongue brushed against his, her eyes closed. He seemed to finally understand a little as his hands gently squeezed and began to kneed her chest while his tongue massaged hers lightly. His hands were so warm… But she pulled away from the kiss with a smile and kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jeans, along with her matching underwear. "Just sit back, okay?" Pushing the teen back a bit until he was lying down on the bed Nia climbed on top of him as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Though Nia was the one who slowly removed his pants and boxers.

His member was already a bit erect, but Jack still felt the need to quickly cover himself with a wide-eyed expression. "Jack," Nia smiled, "We're going to have sex, you don't need to cover yourself up," she pressed her lips to the side of his neck and gently kissed along it, his jawline, and then his chest. "Have you had oral sex before?" Her eyes flickered up to his flushed face as he shook his head. All she could do was smile at that. Scooting down his body, her hands soon found his half erect cock. Giving it a few gently strokes was enough to cause the erection to rise to its full length. It was surprisingly large, not too large, though. Bending her head down she traced her tongue across the shaft, then lightly ran her tongue across the head of his hard cock.

Jack twitched a little with the sudden feeling of her hands and now tongue on his dick, his breathing slowly quickening. His blue eyes focused her head, watching as her blonde wavy locks fell over her shoulders as she continued tending to him, but he didn't mind. After all he was more focused on the feeling rather than what was actually going on. It just felt so amazing and… strange. But in a wonderful way! He still could not comprehend how this beautiful girl actually wanted to be his first. After all there were a lot of rumours of him being a homosexual. His brothers seemed to love coming to his school and saying it loudly. Maybe she was just doing this because she felt bad for him or wanted to actually see for herself that he wasn't gay? Either way he would take it…

Nia's mouth slowly opened and began to take his dick into her mouth; of course she gagged a little but kept going until she was able to get him fully into her mouth. Letting out a soft hum, to help pleasure him a bit more, she slowly began to bob her head while sucking on the member that currently filled her mouth. Her right hand moved down to massage his sac while her other she used to hold the base of his penis to help her move her head up and down more easily. Listening to his low groans she felt thrilled that he was enjoying himself finally and he relaxed a bit. Her head bobbed faster, and Jack let out a bit louder groan and she felt his sac tighten a little. That was the sign that he was close to his climax, so she simply continued what she was doing. In no time she felt the seeds spill out into her mouth, more toward the back of her throat so she wasn't able to taste it. Either way she made sure to swallow it as she pulled him from her mouth.

Jack panted slightly, his chest moving up and down in a slightly violent manor. Though he wasn't sure if he should do likewise to her, or if it would be alright if he didn't? Ah, he didn't want to worry about that, not right now. "God damn it, that felt amazing, Nia…" Did she do this a lot? It worried him a little, since he never heard anything about her being easy or anything. Actually she had a reputation for being the smartest girl in the school and she didn't actually seem to ever date. High school was confusing enough, which was why Jack never worried about people. But there were just some that couldn't be ignored like the really smart ones, and the really bad ones. He wanted to ask, but… he couldn't find the words.

"Good," she moved up to kiss along his chest, her golden hair gently brushing against his warm skin. "I promise sex feels a lot better," Nia looked into his eyes, a smile creeping onto her face as she looked at the still blushing Jack. "You're really cute, Jack, you know that?" Her lips pressed against his once more, and she was rather surprised to feel his hands squeezing her arse. So he was finally getting the confidence to actually do whatever he liked? Good! She gasped slightly though when she felt his right hand (since his left currently gripped at her bottom), move to stroke her sex gently. It had taken her by surprise though she had to admit it felt wonderful.

Knowing that he shouldn't allow her to do everything he moved his index finger and middle finger to gently stroke her moist sex while his thumb rubbed against her clit with his thumb. Sure, he was still below her but that did not stop him from wanting to pleasure the beautiful creature above him. He moved to sit up, so that she was on his lap, Still he continued to work his fingers, with his other hand still firmly rubbing her arse. Jack could feel her getting more excited, her womanhood becoming more wet. It was odd but it gave him a confidence boost. The fact that _he_ was able to turn _her_ on. Able to make her feel good like she had made him feel.

"Mmm…" Nia let out a hum of pleasure, and she could feel her face getting a bit warm as well as the rest of her body. She could feel it all the way throughout her being, causing her to gently bite her lower lip. It didn't take long until she felt herself reaching her peak. Her cheeks still pink she looked into Jack's eyes with a smile then pressed her lips against his. "You are amazing with your hands, Jackie, how is this your first time?" She asked softly and began to kiss along his jawline once more. "I know a lot of people who would love to be able to be with you intimately." Her hands ran through his shaggy brown-blonde hair, staring into his beautiful eyes. Her lips once more pressed against his as she pushed him back once more. Her hand once more reached down and rubbed his cock, it pleased her how he already seemed ready once more. Nia shifted herself to align his hard cock up with her extremely ready pussy, "So you're ready?"

Giving a nod of his head Jack stared up at her; her beautiful golden hair tumbled down her shoulders and back as she hovered over his cock. Her eyes seemed to be full of lust and god, her breasts… her bottom was nice too, but he just loved her chest. How there was those two freckles, and – wait, shouldn't they be using a condom? "Um, Nia… sh-shouldn't we use protection?" He asked quietly as his hands moved to rest on her thighs. He didn't mean anything by it, but his mother had warned him about girls who seemed to be pros at having sex at such a young age. They could have STD's and things like that, that he would be very unlucky to catch. Not that he really liked the idea of condoms. He heard by a lot of people that it just made things feel less pleasurable.

"Don't worry Jackie," Nia smiled, "I'm clean. I get tested every chance I get." Reaching down she stroked along his cheek, "And I know that there is a very slim chance of getting pregnant. If I do, you won't have to worry about it either. Is that alright with you?" Jack stared up at her then nodded, so with that she slowly slipped his cock into her, her eyes taking in every reaction. Everything seemed so new to him… did he not masturbate or anything? It was interesting; she would ask him about it but not at the moment. No, she would just allow him to enjoy the feeling of being inside a female for the first time. It felt wonderful to her as well, but she needed to tend to him mostly. Moving her hips, her hands rested on his chest with her legs on either side of him. Moving, she just listened to his soft pants and groans. Every move seemed to feel good, so that was pretty wonderful.

"Hah…" Jack panted a little, his hands reaching up to grab her hips. He sat up, and then gently slammed her onto the bed. His own hips moved, awkwardly at first but he slowly became better at it. He himself was letting out quiet pants and groans, but Jack wanted to hear her pleased moans. Her sex felt… just amazing. Warm, soft, moist… just wonderful. His sex slowly began to pound into Nia, and he simply gripped her hips to move a little fast. Nia wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to pound into her faster and deeper. He pressed his lips against hers while he continued to thrust his hips. God, it felt wonderful! This really was the best part of life… sex… he kind of wished that he loved her, but as long as they knew each other, right?

Her eyes half closed, Nia just looked up at Jack who seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously. "Nnn…" There that feeling was… the feeling that caused her toes to curl and her back to arch. An attempt to just hold on to the feeling was a waste of energy as she reached her climax. Jack continued to thrust for a few more times before he himself found himself reaching his own, though he swiftly pulled out. His seeds landing on her thighs instead of inside her. His breath was a bit heavy, and he simply stared down at the gorgeous young woman below him. Moving to lie down next to her he had the urge to cuddle, for some reason. But he did not want to make her feel awkward or anything…

Nia sat up on her elbows, herself breathing a little hard. "You are pretty damn good for having been a virgin, Jackie," she teased softly. "Especially since you were able to pull out in time…" she mused as her eyes flicked toward her thighs and spotting the cum. Looking at Jack, he seemed embarrassed about it. But she just flashed him her sweet smile, "That's a good thing, just to let you know." Pulling herself up she moved onto her feet, "I'm going to take a shower; you're welcome to join me." Nia winked at him before walking into the bathroom that was joined with her room.

"…" Jack stayed there for a few seconds before he pulled himself up and followed her into the bathroom. The lighting was better, so he was able to fully take in the sight of her naked form. There were bruises already forming on her arse, which made him feel pretty bad. "… you should have told me that I Was hurting you," he murmured, looking up when she turned to look at him after turning on the water. Her confused face just made him sigh, "Your… ass is bruised…" Jack murmured, eyes shifting away from her in a bit of shame. How could he hurt a woman like that?

"Oh," Nia looked back, able to just see some of the bruise. "Don't worry it didn't hurt," She moved over to Jack and pulled his face to look at her, "I bruise very easily. Just hitting my knee against the wall will make be bruise." Pressing a light kiss on his cheek, then blonde then pulled him to the shower. "Try not worrying about it, seriously." With that she began to wash herself, washing off her thighs, first. Then began to work on the rest of her body. It made her smile a little when Jack took the wash cloth and began to wash her for her. "You really are more comfortable aren't you?" She leaned against his wet, naked form while he reached around and began to wash her front side. Of course once he finished she turned to look up at him while he reached over and began to gently wash her backside.

Jack just gave a shrug and continued to wash the young woman, enjoying every inch of her. Which was when he noticed what looked like a band that had been burnt into her skin between her shoulder blades, "… What's this?" He asked as he started to smooth her hair off toward the side but Nia stopped him. Giving her a curious gaze he wanted to ask, but the look on his face said it all. He shouldn't ask, there was things in one's past that just needed to be covered up… His hands went to her hair then, and simply washed it with a smile. After that was done, Nia more than happily began to wash Jack. After which the two climbed out and dried themselves. Nia scurried off to her brother's room (who was away at college) and grabbed a pair of his pyjamas after she herself quickly slipped

on her own pyjamas.

Jack dressed, then watched as Nia quickly changed her sheets. It made him smile, though. He was not a virgin anymore, and he had lost his virginity to a beautiful, smart, sexy _female_. "Hey, can I rub this in my brothers' faces?" He asked as he climbed into the warm bed next to Nia. "I mean… you know, they like to tease me a lot about being gay and everything, I just kind of want to be able to say that I had sex with an amazing person like you…" He said quietly, wrapping his arms around the slim female that was laying down next to him now. "If you don't want me to I won't…" but being able to brag that he had sex was pretty exciting.

"Hm…" Nia moved a little to cuddle against Jack, resting her head against his shoulder (since his arm was her) and her hand on his chest, "Well I wouldn't want to deprive you of being able to brag to your asshole brothers that you had sex. Go ahead," she said, then pressed her lips against his cheek. "And if you need to prove that you slept with me before you leave you can take a pair of my panties," she said with an amused grin and reached over and turned off her lamp. "Night, Jack." Nia said quietly as she snuggled up against his warm form. Even if they weren't actually in love or dating, or really anything like that, it was still nice to snuggle!


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting Them

_**Chapter 2:**_

_I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day._

– _E.B. White_

Morning came around and Nia shifted a little, her eyes opening slightly. It was then that she realised a certain dirty blonde/brown haired teen was still in her bed, his arms wrapped around her. It made her smile knowing that she wasn't waking up alone. Turning onto her side she looked at Jack as he slept, still smiling. He looked so innocent and relaxed while he slept, it was cute. Jack was pretty warm too, so she didn't mind just lying there watching him sleep. How could people actually think that Jack was gay? He was so sexy, and even though he was nervous around people that didn't really mean that he was gay… just shy. A lot of girls would love to be in a relationship with him. A good amount of her friends often said how they wished they could just muster up the courage to actually talk to him let alone ask him out.

True knowing that her friends liked him did make her feel a little guilty for having had sex with him and having been his first but it also made her feel proud that she had been able to be with him in such a way before any of her friends. Although they wouldn't actually find out – since she didn't actually let people know about her sex life – it didn't stop her from being happy. She turned her head though to look at the clock, it was about six in the morning. Reaching her hand out she turned the alarm off and softly shook Jack, "Jack come on we need to get up," she said softly. It was Friday, so they did have to go to school. She sat up and smiled down at him, her mint green eyes taking in the sight of him waking up.

"Mnn… Do I have to get up?" Jack complained as his eyes opened and looked up at the girl who currently sat next to where he currently was laying. "Your bed is just so comfortable; I don't ever want to leave." He turned onto his stomach then, hugging the pillow that was under his head. That is when he realised that oh, this really wasn't his house. Right, he had had sex last night with one of the smartest girls in school (and most attractive in his book). "… fine, but I need clothes ya' know?" Jack sat up, looking at Nia. It felt strange though; normally when people had sex it was with someone they loved right? Or at least liked… Not that he didn't like Nia. Jack really hadn't talked to her until yesterday. Of course it had been because their Science teacher had assigned them as being partners.

Was this something that she did often? Sleep with her partners? That made him a little worried… what if she slept with someone who wasn't clean and ended up getting something? There he was, worrying once more. "… Hey, do you mind telling me why exactly you had sex with me?" Jack asked a bit shyly, "Not that I'm not happy you did, but… you know, I'm just wondering." He rubbed the back of his head, his pale blue eyes shifting down a little as to not actually look her in the eyes.

Nia laughed at how childish Jack seemed, but nodded when he brought up the clothes. "I'll let you wear some of my brother's," she stretched a little to help wake herself up and hearing his next question didn't surprise her any if she were to be honest. "I slept with you because… well I guess I really like guys like you. Sweet, shy, but once you open up you're a lot of fun." She shrugged her shoulders while turning to look at him a little better. "Plus you're very sexy and I guess I just couldn't help myself." Reaching a hand out she gently touched the side of his face, cupping his cheek a little. "I don't do this a lot, if that's where you were going. I'm not some whore or something."

"R-right, um, I wasn't thinking you were a whore or anything I just was curious," Jack stuttered with a bit of a flushed face. "… But you really think that I'm sexy?" Jack grinned at the teen and moved to scoot so that he was sitting next to her. Being from a rather horrible place Jack couldn't help but feel pride that someone thought he was sexy, and it actually be a girl. Hell, he was happy that he was able to experience any of this. He thought that he would remain a virgin until he was well in his 20's, even into his 30's. Oh, he was going to gloat about this to his brothers so much.

"Mhm," Nia stood up and tilted her head, "Don't tell anyone at school though, okay? You can tell your brothers but that's it. I know it's a bit selfish of me to ask this, and it's not like I'm embarrassed about having slept with you. It's just that about four of my friends would be so pissed off at me if they found out that I went and had sex with you." She didn't want to have to deal with the drama.

Jack nodded as he stood also, "Don't worry; I wasn't planning on telling anyone other than my brothers anyway. I really don't like talking to the dicks at school anyway." He said while shaking his head. Just as soon as he turned 18 (if he hadn't graduated by then) he was planning on dropping out – he already knew what he wanted to do anyway. Jack was going to be the lead singer in his band, and they would become famous! "So… clothes?" He asked softly, and watched as she hurried off to get the clothes for him. What a strange teen that he had slept with. That did bring up the brand on her back though, why was it there and what was it really? It's not like he could just ask or anything, of course. When she returned he smiled sweetly as she handed him the clothes. "Thanks, um, I guess I'll get dressed in the bathroom?"

Nia walked over to her closet and grabbed a shirt and some pants, "You don't have to, you can change in here with me you know?" She looked over at him as she walked to her dresser and grabbed a bra and underwear. "I don't mind at all." After all they had sex so feeling shy now was a little silly. And with that she pulled off her pyjama shirt, as well as her pyjama pants and the underwear she had been wearing and started to get dressed. She was aware that Jack was watching her, not that she care of course. But when she was fully dressed she smiled at him, "Now are you going to get dressed?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Er… right, sorry…" Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He begun to pull off the pyjamas he was wearing when he noticed she was now watching him. It caused an embarrassed smile to form on his lips as he dressed. After he finished he ran his fingers through his messy hair with a wide yawn. He had to admit he was pretty tired still. And her bed was pretty comfortable… if only he could sleep a little longer.

"Come on," Nia took Jack by the hand and pulled him out of her room gently, and down into the kitchen. She turned to look at him, smiling happily. "So what would you like to eat?" Her head tilted a little, her eyes focused on the messy haired male.

"Um, well I normally just get some cereal for breakfast…" Jack admitted nervously, watching as she instantly started to get the things ready, moving about as if this was totally normal for her. "So what are you going to eat?" He asked as she gave him the bowl, of course thanking her but simply looking at her, waiting for her reply to his question. He knew better than to eat before the other person had their food – Evelyn would have yelled at him for just digging in.

"Oh, I'm just going to have an apple," Nia smiled as she grabbed one of the green apple that they had. "I'm not much of a breakfast person to be honest so I don't eat too much." Nia said while she shrugged her shoulders a little, biting down into the crunchy fruit. "So after school, you're going to head home right?" She inquired curiously, head tilted to the side a little as she eyed the male who currently ate across from her.

"Mhm," Jack nodded as he ate more of the cereal. "… You um, want to come over with me? I mean if you don't want to I understand but I'm pretty sure you know, my brother's won't believe that I got to sleep with someone so pretty. They'll probably just think you're well… not pretty." Jack said awkwardly, stirring his cereal a little as he waited for her answer.

A smile crept onto her face as she finished off the apple, and she nodded her head, "Sure Jack, I'll come over with you. This way I can tell your brothers straight up that there is no way you can be gay." After how well he had performed last night, she would be amazed if he was gay. "Although Jackie," she reached over and set her hand on his, "you know you aren't homosexual, so I don't see why you are so easily angered when they call you that. They just want to mess with you."

Shrugging Jack sighed a little, "It's because they probably really do think I'm gay, which makes them think I can't do as much as them and it just pisses me off so much…" He said as he looked down at the bowl, before he looked back up at Nia, You probably think that's stupid, don't you?"

"No," Nia shook her head, "I think it's understandable because your brothers aren't actually your blood brothers, so you feel the need to impress them in order to fully fit in since you haven't been with Miss Mercer for that long. And the fact that you finally have older people to actually look up to means that you'll do a lot to make them see that you are indeed worthy of being their little brother."

"… Er…" Jack blinked, looking at her with a rather surprised expression. "Yeah… how did you know that?" He asked, rather surprised that she had been able to pin him so easily.

A laugh left her lips as she took Jack's bowl when he finished, "I'm getting an A in AP Psychology. Plus it's pretty obvious," she shrugged as she began to wash the dish. "Are you thirsty? We have orange juice, apple juice, coke, root bear… water." She looked back at him with a smile, "Help yourself," she said while nodding toward the refrigerator.

"It's obvious?" Murmured the messy haired teen as he got up to get himself some water. Taking one of the bottles from the fridge he simply closed it with his hip. After a little while longer the two finally headed off to school. It didn't take long. When they got there Jack smiled at Nia, telling her to meet him in the front once school was over so that they could walk to his house. When she had nodded he realised that the school day was going to be a hell of a lot longer than normally – he was looking forward to going home for once.

And indeed the day passed by very slowly. But just as soon as that bell rang, he hurriedly ran to his locker, grabbing his jacket and back pack (which he had left there previously since they hadn't had any homework). A smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on the wavy haired blonde as she walked over to him. "Hey Nia," Jack greeted as he walked toward her. "You ready?" He asked, but then looked at one of the girls who had tagged along with Nia. "Oh, um… hi…"

"Jack this is my friend Carrie," Nia nodded to her, "I just need to go back and get one of my books. I left it in the classroom." She laughed a little, "But when I get back we can head off to your house." She smiled after putting a hand on her friend's back. After which she ran off, back into the school building.

Jack's eyes shifted from when the blonde had been to the short black haired girl. He had seen her around, Carrie… "So… um… how do you know Nia?" He asked, trying to start a conversation since the girl was just standing there and staring at him. It made him pretty damn uncomfortable if he were to be totally honest. But then again anyone just standing there staring at him made him nervous.

"She's my best friend, we met in middle school. I was the new girl and like everyone hated me. She ended up helping me out one day because one of the girls had locked me in my locker, as cliché that that is." She laughed loudly, hand on her hip, "How do you know Nia?" She asked, batting her mascara-covered eyelashes at the teen in a poor attempt to flirt with him.

"Um," Jack shifted, "That was nice of her… and me and her are Science partners." He rubbed the back of his head as he kept looking toward the direction that the girl had run off simply hoping she would hurry up. Of course seeing her coming down the hall with an arm-full of books he straightened up a little. "Well, um, I'll see you around," he said to Carrie as he moved to meet Nia. "Here, let me help you with some of those," He said as he smiled sweetly at her and took all of the books from her arms gently.

"Heh, thank you very much Jack," Nia said with a smile. She glanced toward her black haired friend, who just waved and then hurried out of the school. "So I'm guessing you didn't like talking with Carrie?" She laughed a little as he shook his head no. "Yeah she can be a bit much… but anyway lead the way," Nia nodded forward. Honestly she wasn't sure where he lived. She knew who Evelyn Mercer was just not where she lived.

Nodding Jack lead her happily to his place. He knew that it was a week until Thanksgiving so his brothers would have come back with their mother. "Oh, listen, I apologise now if any of my brothers say anything to embarrass you or anything. They're jerks, you know?" He said as they walked up to the steps of the house.

"Don't worry about it," Nia said as she opened up the door for Jack, and then doing likewise for the other door. Her eyes scanned around though, it was such a warm and welcoming little house. Completely different than her home. It was large, and gave one the feeling of it just being some house that people lived in occasionally. Not the feeling of a well-lived home. That's when her eyes landed on a male sitting on a couch, his hair slicked back wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Next to him was an older woman. Obviously Evelyn.

"Hey I'm home," Jack said as he walked into the living room, looking at Evelyn and then nodding to Bobby and Jerry (who currently sat in the chair). "Where's Angel?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he nodded Nia in after she closed the door gently. "He out screwing around with that Sofi girl again?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yea," Bobby nodded, but then smirked a little, "So who's your friend, Jackie?" He asked looking at Nia, and then back to his youngest brother. There was a very obvious playful look in his eyes, just itching to make some type of joke to embarrass his youngest brother.

"I'm Nia Nesvyashchenko," the blonde said with a sweet smile, looking at Bobby and then at Evelyn. "It's really a pleasure to meet you Miss Mercer, as well as the both of you." Nia looked at Jerry and then Bobby.

"My, my," Evelyn smiled, "What a last name you have Nia. And it's a pleasure to meet you too. Are you a friend of Jackie or…?" She started, but seeing the look at Jack's face she laughed softly as she stood up. "Well either way please, make yourself at home. Will you be staying for supper?" The elder woman asked sweetly, her kind eyes focused on Nia.

Laughing softly at the look Jack had given his mother Nia then smiled at Evelyn. "Oh, I'd hate to intrude." She said while shaking her head. Evelyn of course said 'nonsense' before pretty much talking her into staying for supper. "Um, well thank you very much Miss Mercer." She said kindly.

"Oh please call me Evelyn," the woman said sweetly, "You two can go up to Jackie's room to study, but leave the door open." She said while looking at Jack. It was a rule of the house, when you have a girl over the door always stays open… Even for Angel, Bobby, and Jerry!

Face flushing a little blush Jack shook his head, "We're not going to do anything like that, mom." He muttered before motioning Nia to follow him up the stairs and to his room. The girl followed, after she said her good-bye to the three of course. Jack glanced back at Nia though, "Once mom isn't around I'll tell them." Gloating about having had sex in front of his mother didn't seem like a good idea after all.

Nia nodded as they walked into his room. Of course she looked around, smiling at the guitar that was by his bed as he set his bag on the floor and the books on the bed. "You play?" She asked nodding toward the item. Jack looked at it and nodded with a smile. "Really? Can um, you maybe play me something?" She asked sweetly, sitting down on his bed. "We can study after." She suggested happily. Of course she knew that his brothers were going to be coming up to peek – they just seemed like the type to do so. And she knew if they saw him playing her a song, and then her kissing him, they maybe would understand that maybe they _were_ more than just friends.

"Heh, sure," Jack smiled as he sat down next to her, and then pulled his guitar up onto his lap. He thought for a moment before his fingers started to strum the strings of the guitar. "She calls out to the man on the street, "Sir, can you help me? It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep, is there somewhere you can tell me?" He walks on, doesn't look back, he pretends he can't hear her, starts to whistle as he crosses the street, seems embarrassed to be there. Oh think twice, it's another day for you and me in paradise. Oh think twice, it's just another day for you, you and me in paradise…" He went on to sing, keeping his eyes on the guitar the whole time. Once he finished he looked up at her, shyly mind you.

Nia leaned back a little, listening quietly as he sang the song. Phil Collins was an amazing singer, but to her Jack sung the song better. "You have an amazing singing voice, Jack… and you are very good with playing the guitar!" She praised happily, smiling widely at him. Of course he just grinned at her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds after, before Nia leaned closer. Their lips softly pressed together in a sweet, rather innocent kiss.

Having grown more confidence, Jack reached up and softly put his hand on her cheek before moving to gently caress the back of her head. Both their eyes were closed, so neither of them noticed the three creeping up the stairs. But when they both heard a very obvious throat clearing the two parted. Jack's face grew warm in a pink blush, matching Nia's now rosy cheeks. "Hey! Why are you guys spying on us?" He said, setting the guitar down onto the ground.

"We heard the music," Jerry said with a light chuckle. Evelyn nodded as she put her hand on her hip. "Now Jackie you can't go and use that talent of yours just to have sex with girls—" She started, causing Jack's face to go red and he shook his head quickly.

"No! It's not like that!" Jack looked at Nia though as she giggled loudly. "H-hey…" He said, a slightly hurt look spreading across his face.

"Sorry, Jack," Nia apologised, "I just think it's cute how you're getting so embarrassed." She said and then looked at Evelyn, "I should be apologising to you though. I'm the one who asked him to play something for me. I just really like guitar music, you know? Plus I'm pretty envious toward anyone who can play guitar. The only instrument I can play is the piano and that's obviously not as nearly as beautiful as guitar music." She said sweetly.

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "Seriously?" He questioned, Nia nodding. "I think it's just a bunch of noise, what Jackie plays." He said while leaning against the wall.

"Well that's because you're his brother," Nia said with her head slightly tilted to the side. "You probably do like it you just feel the need to criticize Jack in most, if not everything, that he does. To help make him stronger, emotionally and mentally. And since I'm guessing you are the eldest of the four of you, you know that if you show any type of kindness without there being a major reason the other three may see that as a weakness." She said calmly, mint green eyes focused on his face. "… But that's just what I'm guessing. It may be that, or you're just a jackass who likes to mess with Jack."

"…" Bobby's eyebrow cocked, staring down at the younger girl. "I'm just a jackass," he said with a smile before heading back downstairs. Evelyn laughed a little as Jerry followed. "My, Nia you're really an observant young girl aren't you?"

"I'm studying to be a psychologist so I wouldn't be getting an A in my AP class if I wasn't." Nia said with a smile. "Plus it's just basics. He's the oldest, so that automatically makes him want to seem like he's extra strong, and because Jack's background he naturally feels the need to make him stronger." She watched the woman nod and smile before heading back downstairs. Turning to look at Jack she just giggled a little, kissing his lips once more before grabbing the science book. "Shall we get started?" Even if they weren't together – as a couple – she still enjoyed very much being able to kiss the sweet teenaged male.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Dinner

**Chapter 3:**

_The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation._

– _Cheryl Hughes_

"Jack, Nia," Evelyn said as she walked into the room, looking at the two teens. Books were spread across the bed, Nia having tied up her hair from getting in her face and Jack currently was lying on his back with books spread out over his slim body. The sight was fairly amusing, seeing the blonde haired female sitting there doing work and having even put books on Jack because of the lack of room. "Supper is done, and what are you doing?" She asked softly, laughing just a little as she looked from each teen.

Nia blinked a few times, "Well there wasn't enough room so I had to put some books on Jack." She said laughing a little. Jack nodded with a lazy grin as he peered up at his mother. He wasn't good at science, and he normally just had his partner doing all the work and just say that he helped out (which is why he was getting at B instead of F). So really he knew he wouldn't be much good at helping out Nia. Plus this had to something to do with… atoms, molecules, and protons and neutrons. Poor Jack had no idea what the hell any of those were.

"Well come on, supper is done," Evelyn smiled and watched the two quietly. Standing up Nia smiled as she closed the book that was on her lap, and then began to gather up the books that were on top of Jack. She extended her hand out to Jack and helped him up. Leading the two downstairs Evelyn nodded to the chair that was empty next to Jack's chair. "Nia you can sit there." Normally, it was Evelyn and Bobby at each end, Jerry on Bobby's right and Angel on his left, but for now Jerry sat down to the right of Evelyn, next to Angel. Just so that the two teens could sit next to each other.

Just as soon as everyone was in the dining room, they all joined hands. Now, Nia wasn't really religious but she just kept her head down, having joined hands with Jack and Bobby. As soon as that was finished they sat and quietly began to eat. "So Jack and Nia, what all are you studying for?" Bobby asked, looking at them.

"… Some project in science," Jack said while looking over at Bobby. "Why? You gonna try and help us or somethin'?" He joked, taking a few more bites of the delicious food. His mother was an amazing cook, which was something the Jack himself picked up on. Every year when it came to the big holidays like Easter, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and hell even New Year's he was there helping her cook.

Bobby chuckled, "Naw, I was just curious about what my little sister was learning." He said to Jack, "Or are you just having your partner do everything for you again?" Jack sent him a look though before Nia started to laugh a little. "… What?" Bobby cocked his eyebrow a little before eating a little more.

Shaking her head Nia smiled, "Nothing, I just like seeing how families interact with each other." She said sweetly while looking at the eldest Mercer. He gave her a curious look though. "What?"

"You say that like you don't have a family…" Bobby said calmly, causing everyone to look at her with a rather curious look on their faces.

Nia shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the food. "Well I'm I do have a step-brother who is currently at college and my parents aren't really… well like Miss Evelyn here. They're more like… shut up while at the dinner table, don't speak unless you're spoken to, when you do speak, speak properly. You know the whole 'may I' type of stuff. So I don't really have that great of a view of the actual normal-type of family. And even if you all are adopted."

"… Oh, Bobby nodded, "That sucks, but hey at least they love you right?" He ate a little more, keeping a calm look on his face. It was a little difficult to feel sorry for someone who lived with their birth parents, though. But really who could blame him?

"…" Nia glanced over at Bobby before she ate a little more of the food. "Yeah."

Angel and Jerry glanced at each other but remained quiet as the two chatted. Jack sighed heavily though, hoping to just stop the awkwardness. "Man today this girl kept bugging me about giving her my phone number. Some… Olivia Jackson chick."

Nia laughed as she looked at him, "I know her… she seems to really like you, you know? I've seen her drawing on her notebook 'Olivia Jack Mercer'. As… cliché as that is anyway."

"Damn, that's pretty creepy. Any chick that does that must have somethin' wrong with her mentally or something." He complained while he leaned back in his chair, arms dangling by his side and his head leaning back.

"C'mon Jackie, I'm sure some of your boyfriends have done that too." Bobby chided with a snicker earning a harsh glare from his brother. But that's when he finally realised something; he was wearing some fancy looking clothes. "Hey where'd you get those clothes?"

"Yeah," Jerry voiced, "I noticed that too. Those look expensive," He glanced over at Nia though. Oh… he already understood that had happened. But remaining quiet he wanted to just see how things played out with this.

"Er… Well Nia let me borrow them," Jack looked down at himself before glancing up. Now everyone (including Nia) was looking at him. Clearing his throat nervously he played with his food a little. Damn it he didn't think he would be _this_ nervous saying it. Could have been just because of the fact that Evelyn was sitting right there. Next to him. "I uh, stayed the night at Nia's house last night and she let me borrow these…"

"You stayed the night?" Evelyn asked quietly, "Did… anything happen while you were there, Jack?" She knew that he couldn't lie to her – he was her little Jackie after all. And although he still seemed to feel the need to steal even his own things he was a sweetheart. She watched his head nod slowly and sighed. "Did you two have sex?" Again his head slowly nodded. "Did you use protection?" He slowly shook his head, all the while not looking at her. A frown tugged at her lips then.

"Miss Mercer," Nia finally spoke, "I don't have any STD's, and there is about a one percent chance of me getting pregnant so I didn't see the need for us to use protection." It wasn't awkward talking about something like this for Nia, but she could tell that Jack was very uncomfortable. Needless to say it was kind of amusing to the blonde haired female. Not that she would say that out loud. When Miss Evelyn inquired about her statement she just smiled. "It's not something I like to go into detail about but when I was younger I had gotten into an accident which made it so that my reproductive organs don't work all that well."

Evelyn sighed at that, "I'm terribly sorry about that. But I would honestly like for you two to really think about this. Having sex should be with someone who you love, not just someone who you feel sexually attracted to. And I'm talking to all of you when I say that," she looked around the table.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Jack groaned.

The rest of the dinner time was mainly spent chatting about where Angel had been, or something silly like that. Once supper was over and the dishes were taken into the kitchen the two teens headed back up into Jack's room. "Well…" Jack said while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about the awkwardness." He sat down on his bed, waiting until Nia was sat next to his. "So um… about what you said to mom about the accident thing. Was that for real or did you just make that up?"

As she sat down next to him the blonde smiled with a slight laugh, "It was real. I wouldn't lie to your mother Jack." Nia looked Jack in the eyes, his sweet, crystal blue eyes. Although she had tried to keep herself from becoming really anything other than sexually attracted to him she was realising it was a little more difficult than she had thought. He was so sweet and shy… not the mention nervous. But she quickly returned to their school work, Jack once more lying down on the bed and allowing her to set the books on top of him.

Really, before either of them knew it, it was one in the morning and the others had all gone to sleep. There was an odd silence that fell over the warm home – not an unsettling one rather a calming one… Yawning Nia stood up and stretched, "I should probably head off home now… I'm really tired and can't think anymore," She said thoughtfully, and then looked down at Jack who was staring up at her, but with an odd look in his eyes. "What?"

Moving the books onto the ground Jack sat up, but grabbed her hand and carefully tugged her back down. "You know… I'm sure mom wouldn't care if you stayed the night. I mean it is late and she would have a fit if I ended up walking back here by myself because, well, like hell am I going to let you walk home alone." He smiled timidly at her.

"…" Nia nodded a little, looking at Jack, and then looking into his eyes. A light blush settled onto her cheeks then. Even though she was comfortable having guys over she always did get a little shy when it came to being in someone else's home, someone else's bedroom… "Um, so should I just sleep downstairs on the couch then?"

"You can sleep in here with me," Jack moved the rest of the books off his bed, and then looked back at Nia. Their eyes seemed to focus on one another's, simply gazing into each other's orbs before their lips finally met. Their eyes drifted shut, and Nia moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms so gently around her waist. Nia's hands moved to rest against his chest as they kissed so gently. But much to her surprise Jack moved to lie down, but his arms were still around her. So she more than happily moved with him, now lying on top of the Mercer. Reaching up though Jack turned off the light that was above them. Since the door had closed, the light vanished leaving them in darkness.

Shifting so that he was more or less on top of Nia, Jack kissed lightly down the female's neck earning quiet little hums of approval from her. He knew that he would be a little too excited though should he continue so he pulled his head away a little, "good night, Nia." He found himself murmuring. Sitting up though he worked off the shirt and pants, leaving himself in just his boxers. He could tell that she was doing likewise though, causing his head to heat up just a little. But he shrugged it off and pulled the covers up over both he and Nia.

"Good night, Jack." Nia said softly, setting her hand on his chest before she kissed his cheek softly.

"Night…" The teen murmured softly as he turned onto his side and allowed his eyes to close as the tiredness washed over him. Honestly after sleeping on her bed, his bed didn't seem nearly as comfortable as it used to. Damn it. But alas his thoughts only remained on this topic for a few minutes before he finally ended and the teen finally drifted off into a sleep…

…

"Whoa! Looks like Jackie was busy!" The voice caused both to sit up quickly to see Bobby and Angel. "Shit," Nia pulled the covers quickly up to cover her chest. "What the hell?" She grumbled, rubbing her eye a little. Jack though was a bit more panicked though.

"W-we didn't do anything!" He said as he stood up to show he was still in his boxers, "See?" Sitting back down he yawned, "We were studying until like one and I didn't want her to walk home alone so I told her she could stay…" Jack explained quietly before quickly walking over to the messy pile of clothes that he had in his room and picking out a pair of pants and a shirt. Swiftly pulling them on he looked at the two as Angel and Bobby laughed. "What?"

"Man, I knew you were a little fairy. I mean sleeping next to a girl who is in her underwear and not doing anything?" Bobby shook his head, "I love you man, doesn't matter if you're gay or not." He said before closing the door.

"Damn it, they really are going to just continue to make jokes," Jack shook his head before looking at Nia. "Um…" Quickly he turned and dug out a pair of small jeans and a shirt. "Here… these probably will be a little big but at least they're clean, you know?" He smiled sweetly as he handed her the clothes.

Nia smiled though – giggling slightly. "Thank you," she said as she took the clothes and stood up. Pulling on the pants she blinked; they were long, but they fit around the waist. "I hope these are old because what is that saying for me?" She said jokingly, pulling on the long sleeved shirt. It was one of those black shirts with a crimson skull that went across the left front of the shirt, and that gave off the illusion that it was layered. Obviously oversized for her frame. The hem of it went down to just below her bottom and the sleeves went about three inches past her fingers.

But all of this simply made Jack laugh, "You look really cute in over-sized clothes. Makes you look really small… well, at least smaller than what you normally look." He walked over to her and gently moved her hair out from under the shirt. "I'm pretty sure you can use mom's brush if you want to…"

"Jee, thanks so much," Nia said jokingly, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm fine, I'll just put my hair up." Her eyes flicked to his lips then eyes, "You know, if we wanted to we probably could have had sex last night." She said softly as Jack wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Mhm, but then when Bobby and Angel came in they would have seen you without a bra on. That wouldn't have been good," he kissed her neck and then shoulder happily. "So are you going to stay for breakfast or are you going to leave?" He would prefer she stayed, but if she wanted to leave then he wouldn't stop her. Though he had to admit he adored the way she seemed to fit so perfectly against him, the feeling of her body was really very addictive.

"I'll probably be heading out after I get my stuff together. I'll come back to give you your clothes back though," Nia said thoughtfully as she tilted her head a little as he kissed her neck before looking up at him.

Jack nodded before giving the sweetest smile and moved his hands so that he could remove one of the rings that decorated his fingers. "Here," he took her left hand gently in his and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. It was a silver ring that had a round garnet stone. He had actually bought that ring the first week that he had been with Evelyn – she had given him an allowance and he had liked the ring.

Looking down at it she smiled then looked back up at him. "Thank you, Jack. It's really pretty. And garnet, my birthstone!" Nia shifted onto her tip-toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll never take it off." She said sweetly before turning and beginning to gather up her things. All the books and notebooks that she had gotten out of her backpack. Once that was done she shoved her clothes in there as well before turning to look at Jack, "Before I forget do you have a cell phone?"

Jack had been watching her quietly before blinking, "Oh yeah I do but I don't use it much…" He reached over and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. Handing it to her when she motioned for him to do so he watched as she did… something. "… putting your number in there?" He asked with a smile, eyes sparkling in a rather childish sort of way.

"Mhm, so if you ever need to talk to me when I am not here you can call me all you want, I promise I'll always answer." Nia said happily, "… well unless I'm in the shower or something like that." She handed him the phone back before tying her hair up. Heading out she nodded toward Angel who currently stayed outside of the room. Jack (who currently followed the girl) glared at Angel though before he followed her down the stairs. Watching her slip on her shoes he glanced toward Evelyn who came walking out from the kitchen. "Mornin' mom."

"Good morning Jack, Nia… are you leaving before breakfast?" Evelyn asked softly, eyeing the clothes she currently had on. "Oh… did you and Jack—"

"Have sex? No, he's just letting me wear these and yeah, I want to get home because I'm not sure when my parents will be calling and they tend to panic if I don't answer right away." Nia said laughing as she grabbed her jacket. "Thank you for allowing me to stay, though Miss Evelyn. I'll see you later Jack." With that she headed out, hair bouncing with the movements.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**Chapter 4:**

_Life starts now, you've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down but you will survive it somehow because life starts now. I hate to see you fall down I'll pick you up off the ground. I've watched the weight of your world come down. And now it's your chance to move on, change the way you've lived for so long. _

– _Three Days Grace: Life Starts Now_

The project had long since been turned in, being about a month after. And in that month, Jack had come to really care for the blonde beauty, who seemed to care for him as well. Although they had begun to really hang out with each other no one seemed to suspect that there was more going on with the two. Until today, that is. As Jack took a seat next to Nia, lunch tray gently hitting the table, he smiled, "Hey Nia, how's that burn?" He inquired as he eyed the girl's left hand.

"It's fine, still sucks that I have to write with my right hand. All my notes look like a three year old wrote them," Nia laughed as she looked at Jack. She had been trying to show him how to cook something but she ended up burning her hand pretty badly. "I'm just happy the pan didn't land on my foot, you know? I'd take a burnt hand over a burnt foot any day."

Jack laughed while nodding, nibbling happily on his pizza. "So… Thanksgiving is coming up soon… um, mom was wondering if you wanted to come over? The house is going to be pretty empty, you know… since Bobby and Angel left." He looked at his pizza before looking at her, trying to hide the hope that showed very obviously in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. No one else will be home except me and I don't really see the point in just making a huge dinner for myself." Nia shrugged her shoulders a little before eating some of her pizza. "… Doesn't that hurt?" She asked glancing at Jack who sent her a curious look. "Eating pizza with your tongue pierced." She added.

"Oh, no, not really…" Jack said as he stuck his tongue out, going cross eyed in an attempt to look at the piece of metal that was stuck in his tongue. Sticking it back into his mouth he grinned slightly, "You know it doesn't hurt anymore so maybe I could put it to use?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Honestly Jack had completely forgotten that no one knew about them, that even if they hadn't talked about it they technically were a couple.

"…" Carrie eyed the two before resting her elbow on the table, her chin in her palm, "Jack…" She said, catching his attention. When his eyes met hers she smiled, "So I've been meaning to um, ask… uh, are you… seeing anyone? Because if you aren't I'd be more than happy to help you put that tongue ring to use."

Blinking Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Er… actually I kinda am seeing someone." He said impishly, taking a quick glance at Nia to make sure she wasn't upset with him for saying that.

"Oh? Who is it then?" Carrie asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She really hadn't known that Jack was taken! He didn't really hang out with that many people, let alone girls. Just their group.

"Yeah Jack, who is it?" Nia asked, turning her head to look at him with a playful smile on her face, eyes shining with playfulness. She glanced over at her friends – Jess, a redhead, Carrie, Erica, a very bubbly light brown haired girl, Jasmine, Erica's twin, and Emily, a shaggy blonde haired girl, all staring at Jack.

"Um…" Jack took a bite of pizza and chewed thoughtfully. Should he just say, oh it's Nia of course, or should he not say? Once he swallowed his bite he sighed. "I'm not too sure she would like it much if I said her name…"

"Aw, come on," Jasmine whined, "I wanna know who this lucky girl is! I mean almost all the girls here at the school like you Jack." She paused. "Well… maybe it is better you keep her name a secret. Whoever this girl is a lot of people will hate."

"Yeah but I want to know who it is!" Erica said looking at her twin. "Come on Jack, who is it?" She bounced a little. "Or you can just give us a hint! Oh! And at the end of the day we can all get together again and we can guess! We should have… six guesses." She said happily, "and you have to give us three hints. None that are really vague like she's a girl."

Jack chuckled nervously before nodding, "Okay… um… well, she's blonde. She…" he didn't want to say her eye colour because that would give it away. Most blondes were blue eyed, not green eyed. "She is shorter than I am, and…" he rubbed his chin in thought. Something personal… "She has silky sheets on her bed."

Nia laughed loudly before shaking her head. "And now how are they supposed to know what type of sheets she has?" She asked curiously, "I mean for all we know she could be Emily."

"Hey, hey, hey," Emily raised her hands up, "If I was dating Jack I'd be all over him right now." She said in defence. "For all we know it could be you, Nia!" She countered, pointing at her blonde haired friend. Of course they all seemed to then stare at Nia who blinked innocently. "… Jack, is it Nia?" She asked slowly.

"It's not the end of the day." Jack said calmly, "If you ask now, you only get one guess." He took another bite of his pizza, looking at the group of girls who instantly said they would wait. Chuckling he nodded.

It was pretty boring the rest of the lunch period. So when the bell rang for them all to head to class Jack tried not make it obvious that he was following Nia. But as they rounded the corner he sighed, "Hey Nia," he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "What are we going to tell them? That we're dating or what?" He asked in a hushed tone. "I don't want your friends to get mad at you…"

Shaking her head Nia smiled up at Jack, "Honestly as long as I'm with you I don't really care," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him, chin resting on his chest. "You could have said yes when they asked if it was me, you know." Her green eyes focused on his lips for a few seconds before shifting to his eyes.

"Really?" Jack murmured softly, leaning down a bit to press his lips against hers as he pulled her closer to him. More than eagerly did his newly pierced tongue glide across her lower lip in a hope that she would part her lips for him. When she did his tongue slipped into her mouth, gently rubbing against hers. Despite the fact that the second bell rang, the two remained lip-locked in the hallway. Finally parting Nia just smiled up at him. "What?" He mumbled, noticing how quiet it had gotten in the hall. He hadn't even realised that he had backed Nia up into a wall until he glanced around them.

"Nothing, I just never really thought of you as the type who would make-out while we were supposed to be going to class," Nia mumbled softly, running her fingers over his sleeved arm. "We're already later for class, would you just like to ditch?" She tilted her head a little while looking up at him. Yes – she had perfect grades and she enjoyed studying but she did like to skip school once in a while. And if it was with Jack? All the more perfect in her book. "Come on," she grabbed hold of his hand and quietly lead him into the bathroom that was close by. Of course, it was the girl's bathroom. Locking the door she smiled playfully as she turned to look at him. "So would you like to just stay in here until class ends, or you wanna just ditch the rest of the day?"

"Well… we could head over to your house," Jack said softly, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist once more. "But won't we get in trouble for ditching?" He really didn't want to have to explain to his mother why he missed half of the day.

"Not really, this school only calls home if we aren't here in the morning, if we aren't here for the last half they don't seem to care or something." Nia said as she shrugged her shoulders a little. "But we can always just go to class if you want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this or anything." She added softly, giving him an honest smile.

Jack shook his head, "I want to, I just don't want to have another awkward talk with mom about sex." He couldn't resist though, the young man leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck softly, murmuring against the skin on her neck, "You smell really good…"

A round of soft laughter left the lips of Nia as she tilted her head a little, "That's understandable and thank you. I'm wearing the peach perfume you bought me," she nuzzled his neck a little before she grabbed his hand softly. "Okay now, we'll have to use the exit in the theatre club because that's the only one without a camera." She turned to unlock the door. "Ready?" Once Jack nodded she headed out, looking around to make sure no one was coming. With the way cleared she motioned for Jack to follow as she jogged lightly toward the door that went to the theatre. Once there she slipped inside, Jack following quietly behind. They swiftly made their way to the exit, where they were greeted by the chilly afternoon air.

The teens hurried out, of course, and more or less ran the whole way to Nia's house. Once inside Jack laughed while removing the jacket he had on. "Man, that was such a rush…" He looked at Nia, smiling as he slipped off his shoes. "So what do you wanna do now?" Of course, being 16 Jack had something in mind – but hey, it'd be rude of him not to ask right?

"Well," Nia said giggling a little, "I have a few things in mind," she removed her jacket and locked the front door before removing her shoes. "Want to see my silky sheets?" Her eyes sparkled playfully, laughing as Jack more than eagerly grabbed her hand and hurried up the stairs. In the month that they had been together they had only actually had sex twice (that includes the first time) so Jack obviously wasn't about to deny any chance he got to have sex with Nia. Once in her room, Jack smiled down at her as he nudged the door closed with his foot. Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers, easily lifting her up.

A delighted squeak came from Nia as she kissed back and wrapped her legs around Jack's slim but muscular hips. "You're rather eager, aren't you?" She found herself murmuring against his lips when she felt the softness of her bed under her. Not that she was complaining. Ever since she had met Jack she hadn't really thought about having sex with anyone else other than him. So being able to be with him in such a way was a true delight.

A hum was all that left Jack's lips though as he kissed Nia's neck while starting to unbutton the top that she had on. His hands worked quickly to remove the fabric from her, and once it was removed? He moved his kisses down from her neck to her collar bone, to just above her breasts. A smile spread across Nia's lips though, reaching up and grabbing at his shirt. Tugging it off of him she lifted herself a little as he worked off her pants after unbuttoning them. Once that deed was done, and he had tossed the jeans off to the side he quickly removed his own pants and tossed them off to the side. Simply ignoring the soft thud that they created due to his wallet and cell phone, he once more pressed his lips against Nia's.

Leaning up a little, Nia pushed Jack so that he now was on the bottom. Giving him a sexy smirk she straddled him, pressing herself against him through his boxers. She could feel his very obvious erection against her sex, making her want him even more (because frankly – he was fairly large in that area). But she wanted to have some fun with him. "Jackie," she said softly, slowly moving her hips so that she rubbed against his dick though their skin not touching due to their underwear, "I thought you said you were going to try out that new tongue ring of yours." He had an amazingly large tongue so… well she couldn't help but be curious about how that would feel with a piercing!

A pout spread across his face before he smirked, "You really are turned on by my piercing aren't you, Nia?" His hands rested on her thighs before slowly moving up them. His eyes weren't on Nia's face anymore, rather on her thighs and dark grey panties. Sitting up, his lips pressed against hers for a moment before he knocked her back (gently mind you). His hands remained on her thighs though as she lifted up a leg a little so that her knee was bent. Hand running down the back of her leg he then reached down to move the fabric aside to revile her womanhood. His grey-blue eyes flicked to her slightly pink face before they returned to her sex. He leaned down and licked the area softly, the metal of the piercing gently rubbing against her. Already he could hear the soft hums of pleasure leaving her lips.

Using the hand that wasn't holding the fabric aside he began to rub at her as well as lick for a few moments before he pushed two fingers inside of her while he began to lick at her clit. The feeling of the piercing causing a breathless moan to leave her lips which only spurred him on even more as he began to pump his fingers faster, as well as licking a bit rougher. "J-Jack…" she panted out causing the tension in his boxers to slowly get to a point where it was almost painful for the teen. Reaching down Jack moved the fabric of his boxers to allow his member to poke through before he removed his fingers from inside of Nia. Moving up he slipped his dick into her while he began to give her breasts attention.

Closing her eyes, Nia moaned out softly as Jack began to thrust his hips and as his erection pounded into her. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair as he massaged her breasts for a while before he pressed his lips fully against hers. "Mnn…" She moaned softly against his lips. Her back arched a little, pressing against him as her lower stomach began to tighten. Jack groaned lowly though, reaching his orgasm before her. But he kept pumping until Nia was satisfied and had climaxed.

Parting lips, Jack looked down at the rosy faced female with a smile. "What?" Nia murmured softly, leaning up to kissed his chest lightly. "What's with that look on your face?" She asked while he moved to lie down next to her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I'm really lucky that I'm here with you," he said sweetly, pressing his lips against her shoulder softly. "And I couldn't help but think that we just messed up your silky sheets."

Nia laughed as she sat up, "You're really sweet Jack, and… well that's fine. I have a bunch. But I don't think I'm going to change them just yet." She moved to lie on top of him, kissing his neck lightly. "I mean we do have a while until school is out…" Her eyes settled on his, giggling at the look on his face. Obviously he enjoyed that idea as much as she did. Though as she went to kiss him the sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention. Quickly sitting up she looked toward her door, eyebrows pulled together.

"_Damn it, Claire I told you not to do that!"_

The sound of the man's voice caused Nia to tense, "Shit! My parents are home," she hissed quietly, quickly getting off of her bed and grabbing Jack's clothes. "Hide." She said seriously, looking at the now confused boy.

"Why?" Jack asked quietly as he got up and grabbed his clothes. But he wasn't able to really ask anything else because she shoved him into her closet and grabbed the crimson robe that hung in there before she closed it quickly. He blinked but remained quiet, pulling on his pants first and then his shirt.

Slipping on the robe, Nia shoved her clothes under her bed and ripped off the sheets. She moved across the room, shoving them in the hamper before grabbing another pair from her dresser. Just as soon as she replaced the sheets and climbed into bed after removing her robe, the door came bursting open. She looked over at the man who stood there. Tall, about 6'5" and muscular. His hair was shaggy with shiny brown colour to it. His face sported a very shaggy looking beard and a moustache. "Nia," he said harshly, "What the hell are you doing home?"

"I got sick at school," she murmured innocently, sitting up slowly while holding the blanket up to cover her chest. "What are you doing home so early? I thought that you and mother we going to be away for another month." Inwardly though she just hoped that they would leave.

"Claire had grabbed the wrong tickets," the man said in his deep voice, "I saw your shoes here and another pair. Do you have someone over?" His eyes narrowed at the girl.

"No," Nia shook her head, "A friend of mine had been over yesterday and she brought her brother's favourite pair of shoes and jacket over here because she wanted to punish him. You remember Carrie, right? Her brother kept pulling at her hair." She lied effortlessly. "So you and mother aren't going to stay for Thanksgiving?"

Jack listened silently to the conversation, but when Nia asked the question all Jack could hear in reply was a loud smack. He tensed up, staring intently at the door as if staring at it hard enough would cause him to be able to see through it. _"Speak like a proper lady, girl!"_ Her father had hissed out and Nia repeated the question: You and mother are not going to be staying for Thanksgiving? Argh, Jack wanted so bad to just burst out and hit whoever this guy was!

"No," he said harshly as he turned to walk out, closing the door harshly behind him. Nia simply stared down at the floor, head turned to the side. Silently she listened as the sounds of her parents slowly quieted, the door opened and closed, and then the sound of the car driving quickly away. Sighing she stood up and pulled on her robe. She walked over to her closet and opened it, looking up at Jack. "Sorry… but my father would have freaked out if he saw you," she said with a small smile.

Jack's eyes landed on her very red cheek though. An obvious hand mark was across her face. "He hits you if you don't speak properly? The fuck is up with that?" Jack said harshly, shaking his head as he walked out of the closet. "If you told Bobby and Angel I'm sure they would have kicked his sorry ass!" Jack looked at her before sighing, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you want me to get you some ice?"

Nia shook her head a little, "I'm sure if Bobby and Angel tried to go after him that would just stir up a bunch of drama that we don't need…" she muttered as she leaned against him. "Oh, no, I'll be fine." Nia smiled up at him, "I've had worst things happen to me than just a slap. I mean, it's not like he punched me or anything." She said, as if it really was nothing.

But Jack simply sighed and nodded, hugging Nia close to him. Even if he didn't exactly know what was going on with their family, he was pretty sure that Nia's father was abusive which was illegal. Oh, but that man deserved to get his ass beat instead of simply going to jail. If only Jack could kick his ass… "I don't care if you say you don't need ice, we're getting you some ice." He held onto her hand as he led her out of the room, going down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Just sit down and I'll get it," he said sweetly.

Naturally Nia didn't really care much for people taking care of her but she didn't mind it that much right at the moment. So sitting down on the counter she watched him grab one of the hand towel and a plastic baggy and put the ice cubes into the bag and then wrap the towel around that. When he handed it to her she couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Jack. You're such a sweetheart." She said and leaned in and pressed her lips against his softly. Of course he did kiss back but just for a moment before he moved her hand so that the ice was against her cheek. "So… what would you like to do now? Continue what we were doing or…?"

"I think maybe we should just take it easy," Jack said with a sigh, leaving against the wall. "As much as I'd like to just be all over you, your dad kind of freaked me out…" He admitted sheepishly. But he really wanted to just kick the guy's arse because honestly, who the hell slapped their child like that?

"Kay, that's fine with me," Nia smiled and hopped off the counter, "We can go watch TV! We have a really nice one down in the basement. It's kind of like a game room, too." She grabbed his hand with her free one, happily tugging him over to the door. Opening it she paused before saying, "Just stay up here for a sec, I don't want you to fall down the stairs." It was pretty dark, after all. Happily she moved down the stairs and once she reached the bottom flicked on a switch. "Okay now c'mon down!"

Laughing a little, Jack walked down the stairs after shutting the door. Looking around he blinked in surprise. There was a small room with a large TV, a coffee table, and a large couch. The stand that the TV was on had a large array of films too. "Damn, this is pretty nice, where are the games though? In that room?" He asked nodding toward the other door that was down there.

"Mhm," Nia plopped down on the off white couch, "And my father's bar that he never uses. He just has it there because he likes it." She said with a soft laugh, "And there's also a bathroom in there, so that you don't have to go upstairs all the time… You want to go play games or watch TV or a film?" She questioned with her head tilted a little, still having the ice pressed to her cheek.

"Hm…" Jack paused before he bent down to look through the films. He paused though seeing a certain one. "… Seriously, who the hell puts porn with Matilda?" His eyes darted over to Nia, holding up each film. "Isn't that just a little messed up?"

"… That's fucked up." Nia reached for the film that Jack handed to her with a chuckle. "I love this… I mean, who doesn't love a film with a little girl who can do all crazy shit with her mind?" She said while looking the cover over, "Plus the ending just makes me smile, you know?"

Giving a nod Jack took the film from her hands and put it into the player. "I like how Matilda gets back at her dad by gluing his hat to his head." He turned everything on and then moved to join her on the couch, wrapping his arm happily around her shoulders. Of course he looked at Nia, his eyes shifting to the silky robe she was wearing. "I love your robe…"

Nia looked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter, "Because… it's silky?" She leaned forward to set the ice down onto the table, since it was really making the side of her face just numb. Although it did take away the sting that had overtaken her cheek earlier.

"Yeah," Jack ran his hand over the fabric that was covering her thigh. "It must feel awesome against your skin…" he said in awe. "Like your sheets…" He paused before chuckling sheepishly, "That's not a very manly thing to say, is it?"

"No but that's why I totally adore you Jackie," Nia pressed her lips against his softly, "You aren't afraid to speak your mind. No matter how it may sound to others." She moved so that she was now leaning against him, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Mint green eyes were now focused on the TV screen as the "commercials" or "previews" or whatever they were called ended and the film started. Honestly, she could get really used to this – simply relaxing with Jack and watching films with him.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

**Chapter 5**:

_The broken clock is a comfort, It lets me sleep tonight, Maybe it can stop tomorrow, From stealing all my time, I am here still waiting, I still have my doubts, I am damaged at best, Like you've already figured out. I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, With a broken heart, That's still beating, In the pain, There is healing, In your name, I find meaning, So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, Barely holding on to you. _

– _Broken, Lifehouse _

By the end of Matilda Nia had fallen asleep, leaning against Jack who had wrapped his arms around her happily. He had to admit that he really was enjoying his time with her, but the thing that bugged him was that no matter how he asked or what he asked Nia seemed to not want to tell him anything about her family or past, even if she knew so much about him. That he had been left alone, how his father had died when he was young, and how his mother had not really been there for him which had caused him to have to pretty much fend for himself, which meant he had to steal a lot of things… well, just about everything. How his mother had ended up getting into a lot of shit thus causing her to get tortured in front of him before being shot. How he had to deal with so much violence afterwards before he had been found by social services who had taken him into the foster homes. He had been bounced around because he acted pretty terribly, which was when he had landed with Evelyn, and after just a few months she seemed to realise that he really would not be wanted so she adopted him.

He had told her everything, but all he knew about her was her name, age, that she had a brother, mother, and father. That really was all that he did know, which honestly bugged the hell out of him. The thought of snooping around did sound pretty damn good about now. Looking down at the sleeping blonde he slowly moved, allowing her to lie down. His eyes lingered on her sleeping form before he grabbed the afghan that hung on the back of the couch and covered her up, resting her head on one of the pillows. With that taken care of, he silently slinked up the stairs and quietly he headed up the stairs once more and headed into Nia's room. First place he looked (after making sure the door was shut) was in her drawers. The drawers of her dresser, nightstand, desk, everything! All he found, though, were her clothes (and underwear… which he had to admit he felt like a huge pervert rifling through), notes, and other papers, some pictures, and drawings that he really did not find useful.

Of course Jack had made sure to put everything back the way he found it before slipping off into her brother's room. Although he only really went through his nightstand and desk. Once again? Other than porn, condoms (which he did end up taking… never could be too careful! Plus having condoms would be proof that he was sexually active!), and letters from a girlfriend. "The parent's room…" he muttered, quickly leaving the brother's room and locating Nia's parent's room. His eyes scanned around the very large room; they had a huge ass bed and a bunch of shit! "Damn…" Jack found himself murmuring before shaking his head. He walked over to a door and slid into the room which… was a huge walk-in closet. Of course as he started looking around he really did not find anything… until he got to the back. There on a shelf sat two large metal boxes. Opening the first one his eyebrows knitted together. There were a bunch of files… Opening the first one he frowned a little, seeing a picture of a girl who looked about 10 years old, eyes half lidded, messy short and shaggy hair with ripped clothing. Under it read:

_Birth Name: Katyausha Inna Bezukladnikov_

_Sex: Female_

_Date of Birth: 23 December 1981_

_Current Height: 124.96 centimetres _

_Current Weight: 36.28 kilograms_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Green _

_Place of Birth: Moscow, Russia_

_Birth Father's Name: -_

_Birth Mother's Name: Solovyov Bezukladnikov_

_Languages Known: Russian_

_Siblings: None_

_Brand Location: In the middle of shoulder blades_

_Type: Any_

_Sold By: Katyausha Bezukladnikov_

_Reason for Selling: Money_

Along with that was more pictures of the girl, mostly just pictures of the girl posing. Almost as if she was a doll being posed to be sold. Jack flipped to the next page which had more information:

_First Owner(s): Chernobog Krasnoperov_

_Type: Any_

_Used For: Everything_

_Brand Location: Middle of shoulder blades _

_Reason for Resell: Misbehaves, does not listen, distant_

_Bought On: 21 December 1987_

_Sell Date: 01 February 1991_

_Bought On: 08 February 1991_

_New Owner(s): Efrosin and Aleksandrina Nesvyashchenko_

_Ethnicity (Owner 1): American_

_Ethnicity (Owner 2): Russian_

_Type of Use: Everything_

_Brand Location: -_

_Location: Looking for home in America _

Jack frowned deeply, trying to understand what all of this meant. Turning the page he only got even more confused…

_Changed Name: Nia Marie Nesvyashchenko_

_Changed Birthdate: -_

_Sex: Female_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Changed Place of Birth: New York, NY, America_

_Owner/"Mother": Aleksandrina Nesvyashchenko_

_Owner/"Father": Efrosin Nesvyashchenko_

"_Siblings": Ericson Nesvyashchenko_

And those were the last of the documents… that were in English anyway. But honestly he did not need to read anymore to understand what exactly it meant. Honestly he understood now what the branding on Nia was for, why she seemed to not want to talk about her past, and why she seemed to be more distant toward her parents, why she seemed to not like them… and a lot more. It made him feel rather… well, terrible for Nia. Here, he had gone on about his past, when here Nia's past just seemed so horrible and a lot worse than his. Sure he had seen his mother die, but he had not really been close to her. Nia was _sold_ by her mother.

Shifting through more files he saw more pictures. There was the same blonde girl sitting there with a woman who did look similar to her. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he had seen one of these pictures in Nia's room. Though the one in her room showed a picture of a blonde girl, about 6 years old with smooth looking blonde hair, a cute pink dress on, sitting with a woman who had long wavy blonde hair (much like the style Nia had now), happy looking blue eyes, wearing a matching dress. They looked like such a happy pair. But in this picture? The woman looked like a junky, and the little girl looked very sad and dirty. Shifting through more of them it really was just pictures of what looked like Nia and other kids like her… honestly he honestly didn't even want to think the word. But his mind was cruel. Slave… the poor girl was a slave. Was she still a slave or was she now just their child?

Either way he felt really bad for her now. "Maybe this is why she didn't want to talk about it… because she knew I'd feel bad for her?" He found himself mumbling thoughtfully. "Damn it…" Now he would be feeling sorry and guilty. Closing his eyes, he sighed while leaning against the wall. But hearing people talking he tensed. Quickly he scrambled to put everything back before hiding in the clothes…

"I really don't understand why you have to get that damned dress?" The man asked – Nia's father. He bit his lower lip as the woman just sighed as she opened the door. Jack felt himself tense as the woman walked in and grabbed the dress that Jack currently hid behind. Of course she didn't see him luckily. Jack remained tense though as the door shut and the woman sounded like she was walking away. His heart was pounding though…. Shit, what if she did see him and was going to tell her husband? "Fuck," he hissed out as he quickly moved to the clothes that were near the door, just so that he would be able to get the hell out of the closet quickly.

Indeed then, heavy footsteps came right for the closet and the door came slamming open. "Where are you, you little shit?" The man hissed out as he headed toward the area where the wife had seen. Quickly and quietly Jack ran out of the closet and out of the room, and as he glanced back he ran into the wife. She was a slim looking woman, someone who did not look like she could hurt him. "Fuck," he grumbled as she yelled, "He is out here!" Jack felt his heart thumping quicker as he ran past her, running down the stairs and, without thinking just ran down into the basement instead of running out, which he should have done. "N-Nia!" Jack said quickly as he ran over to her. "Your mom and dad saw me and I think your dad wants to kick my ass!"

Nia blinked, having to register what he said for a moment before she quickly stood up, "Shit!" Looking around she spotted the closet that well, no one really noticed. "Go in there and do _not_ make a sound, father won't hesitate to beat your ass until you're almost dead." She said seriously, pushing Jack into the closet. Quickly closing it she then hurried over to the couch, sitting down on it. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. Standing up then she hummed quietly as she switched the video tapes from Matilda to 101 Dalmatians, which was when her father came thumping down the stairs.

Turning to look at the man she blinked innocently, "Father? What are you doing home again? Is there something wrong with mother?" She asked with worry, sounding totally believable. All the while she moved over to him, eyebrows pulled together.

Efrosin narrowed his eyes, "Nia, do not lie to me! Do you have a boy over here or not? Your mother saw some kid in our closet, and he came running down. If you are hiding some boy—"

Nia quickly shook her head, "Of course not. Father I am not even friends with any boys at school… and if I did have a boy over, what in the world would he be doing in your closet?" She asked softly before rubbing her eyes. It was very obvious that she had just woken up, so she was hoping that he really would believe her. "But I did not see anyone come down here… maybe he ran outside?" She said with a small frown. "Did he take anything?"

Glaring Efrosin looked around. It didn't look like anyone was down there. "Your mother is fine she just needed one of her dresses. And if you see any boys around here tell me." He said sternly before heading back up the stairs, muttering 'if I see that little shit I'll kill him'. Which of course just worried the hell out of Nia – Jack lived in Detroit, so… what if he did see him and her mother pointed him out? Either way she waited a good half hour before she opened the closet door with her hand on her hip. "Why the hell were you in my parent's closet?"

Jack looked at Nia, blinking innocently. "Er…" He shifted uncomfortably, "C-can I get out of here?" He asked cautiously. When she nodded he removed himself from the closet and sat down on the couch, gently pulling her onto his lap. "W-well… I know you're going to be totally pissed off at me but I had just really, really, _really_ wanted to know something about your past… so um, I kind of was snooping in your parent's room…" He muttered, looking down at the ground.

Nia frowned, "… And what exactly did you find?" She asked, glaring slightly at Jack. Honestly she knew that there were files on her, sure they weren't actually legal papers but the underground agency had to have some type of papers.

"… Well I know your real name… Um, at least how it's spelt. I'm not sure how to really pronounce Russian names." Jack said quietly, hugging Nia close to him. "A-and…" He rested his head against her shoulder, "I know what the branding is about." He felt Nia quickly jerk away from him as he spoke those words, now standing in front of him. Though he kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to look the girl in the eyes at the moment.

"I told you god damn it that I didn't want you to know too much about my past, Jack. You should have just respected that!" Nia found herself yelling at him, "You weren't supposed to even know anything about that! I'm guessing you seen all of the papers, pictures, all of that?" She still was yelling, glaring harshly at Jack. "I mean what the fuck were you going to do after you knew, huh? What the hell did you think you were going to find? Oh, I had this amazing childhood, lots of friends, loving family and then I moved here?"

"Hey," Jack looked up at her, frowning a little, "I was just curious! If you would have told me _something_ I would have been fine. I didn't know you would have such a terrible past, Nia." He said softly, gently putting his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry for doing that, but… I mean, you know all about me I just wanted to maybe see your birth certificate to at least see where you were born or maybe your middle name or something!"

Nia pushed his hand away as she looked up at him with a blank expression. "I don't give a damn if you wanted to know where I was born or my middle name. You should have just waited until I was comfortable enough with you to tell you myself." She shook her head before pointing to the stairs, "Get the fuck out of here, Jack."

"…" Jack couldn't help the hurt look that came across his face, but he just sighed, "I'm really sorry, Nia…" With that said he walked over to the stairs before heading up them. He knew that he really fucked up, but… maybe she was just overreacting a little? It wasn't like he was going to turn her in or anything, he wasn't even going to tell anyone about it. Either way though he knew that there really was nothing that he could do now. He had to just leave her alone and let her calm down. A lot… He would call her later, though. Just to see where she was at and if she was still pissed off at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving

**Chapter 6**:

_I had become, with the approach of night, once more aware of loneliness and time - those two companions without whom no journey can yield us anything._

– _Lawrence Durrell_

Weeks it had been since Jack had last seen Nia. He had tried calling her and going over to her house but still no answer, he had done everything in an attempt to talk with her. Hell she wasn't even going to school anymore. And honestly, explaining what happened to the other girls was not fun at all. But now it was Christmas Eve, and he honestly was missing the blonde. Sighing heavily Jack looked out the window of the living room. It was snowing hard outside, the sun having gone down and everything just seemed so sad. Yes, it was Christmas but… Without the blonde who had been his first, it seemed dull.

"Jackie," Evelyn walked over and sat down next to him, since he currently sat on the couch. Putting her hand on his shoulder she gave him an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, but I don't think that Nia is coming back." After all, it had been about a month since they last had seen the girl. "You should just go to bed now alright?" She asked softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "It's been a long day, after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack muttered under his breath as he pulled himself up and slowly walked up the stairs. He still wore his pyjamas, having not gotten dressed for a few days. Honestly the teen just couldn't bring himself to even go out to check the mail let alone go out and actually do something. His eyes shifted from the floor to his bedroom door that was closed. A grumble left his lips as he turned the door knob. Slipping into the room he kept his eyes on the floor before looking up at his bed. His heart stopped, and his eyes grew wide looking at the person on his bed. "… Nia!" Jack said quietly, quickly going over to the bed. "Where the hell have you been?"

Nia looked up at him, smiling slightly, "My father kind of decided that we are moving and we kind of had to leave right away." She said softly, "I kind of had to sneak out of our new place to come here." Standing up she moved to hug Jack. "I'm really sorry, Jack." Nia mumbled softly as he hugged her as well, her resting her chin on his shoulder. "I really am sorry for everything, freaking out on you, not calling to tell you that we're leaving… but I wanted to just come here and see you once more…"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked quietly, "You can call me whenever, you didn't have to come all the way down here… wherever you live." He said as he pulled back a little to look at her, but he just smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "We can always just work this out, I mean I'm sure mom wouldn't mind taking me up to wherever you live to be able to see you!"

Shaking her head Nia sighed and kissed him once more, "No, um, actually we live in Nova Scotia now. The only reason why I could make it here was because a friend of mine had agreed to drive me here and lie to my parents saying I was staying the week at her house." Nia tugged him down on the bed to sit next to her, smiling softly. "And I can't really call here because um, well there is just a lot of stuff going on." She said softly, watching Jack as he sat down next to her. Setting her hand on his leg she lightly rubbed it, "So this will probably be the last time we can talk for a while."

Jack frowned, eyebrows pulling together. "What? Well…" Since he didn't to push things he sighed quietly, "So we will be able to see each other again, right? Maybe we can write each other?" He looked into her beautiful blue eyes hopefully. "I mean… I don't really like being away from you for so long so not being able to even send you letters will just be horrible." He brushed some of her bangs behind her ear before his lips once more found hers.

"Jack, I'm not sure… but if we can, I'll be sure to write you the second I can." Nia hugged him gently before smiling and grabbing something that she had seemed to have hid under his bed. "I didn't want you to see this when you first came in…" Handing him a large box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with red and green decorations, "I wanted to get you something, kind of like a 'sorry for being an ass', 'Christmas', and 'going away' gift." She said with a soft laugh. "I'm really going to miss you, Jack."

Taking the gift, he looked at it, and then at Nia. "Thanks… um…" He looked around before smiling. Setting the box (which he figured had a guitar in it) down on his bed he went over to his desk and rummaged through some stuff before pulling out a necklace. "Here, I know it really isn't much and it isn't a girl necklace but… you know," he mumbled softly as he returned to the bed. Reaching out he carefully put the necklace around her neck, clasping the little metal clasp easily. Although it had a metal clasp, the chain was made of fabric, and it held a metal guitar pick that said, "Jack M" on it in black letters.

Looking down at it Nia smiled, running her fingers across the smooth metal. "Thank you Jack," she hugged him tightly before sighing out. "I have to go, but I'll hopefully send you a letter soon." She kissed his lips once more before going over to the window, winking playfully at Jack before going out through the window.

Jack waved to her before going over to the window, watching as she easily slid down off the room and landed onto the ground. There was a car parked nearby that she got into. He just stayed at the window though, waving good-bye to her. After the car was out of sight he sighed and walked over to the gift, quietly unwrapping it and then opening up the box. There was the most beautiful guitar he had ever seen… Brown and black, smooth, just amazing looking if he were to be totally honest. Nia… he looked at the window, frowning deeply. Honestly? He had a feeling that, that was probably going to be the last time he would ever see the strange girl who he had fallen for.


	7. Chapter 7 Funeral

**Chapter 7**:

_If ever your will starts crashing down, Whenever your will starts crashing down, Whenever your will starts crashing down, That's when you find me. Lost til you're found, Swim til you drown, Know that we all fall down, Love til you hate, Jump til you break, Know that we all fall down_

– _OneRepublic, We All Fall Down_

It had been years, yes years, since Jack had last seen Nia. He had been right, that last night was the last time that he had seen her. It killed him yes but the young adult had managed to get over it. Well, managed to realize that he wouldn't be seeing her again at least. Actually the year after he had ended up leaving the house and going off and at least trying to make it as a musician; playing gigs wherever him and his band could. Now true he called home and did sometimes visit but he had never again liked with Evelyn Mercer… Being the youngest though he had naturally become attached to the woman the most and often did call or visit her more so than the others (besides Jerry of course).

Running his fingers through his shaggy hair he sighed as he slid out from the man's car that he had managed to hitch a ride with. "Thanks man," Jack muttered quietly as he gathered up his things before he looked up finally. There was the group of people, heading into the area where they would have Evelyn's funeral. His stomach instantly felt like it was in knots, and his heart breaking yet again. Still he followed the lot of them and spotted Jerry. He just nodded to him, and his brother muttered a "I'll take your things…" before taking Jack's bags and setting them in his car.

The two waited though for Bobby and Angel, if they were even going to show up. Of course, Jack did glance around in an attempt to look for the blonde wavy long hair that he had grown to miss so badly. But he didn't see her… He did see Bobby though. Giving him the usual bro hug before Jerry did likewise the three just headed into the graveyard since the last of the people had gone in. No Angel, eh? As everyone took their seats, Jack did glance around once before his eyes were glued to the coffin. His jaw was clenched so tightly his teeth hurt, but he just stayed like this, staring at the coffin. He didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that he had begun to cry. It was their mother's funeral after all. The man who spoke, well, Jack didn't even hear him. All he could hear was the thoughts of, "I can't believe she's gone… mom… gone…"

They stood as the coffin was lowered into the ground, and once more tears spilled from his eyes. God, mom was really dead… killed. Murdered… How could someone do something like this? He sighed though as he climbed into Jerry's car, sitting in the way back. Just to be alone. He removed himself from the car once they were at the house and went out front to have a smoke. Why? Well, he needed a cigarette. They helped him out a lot.

Walking he kept his eyes down on the ground before shifting his eyes to his cigarette that was already rolled. Lighting it up he took a long drag, welcoming the taste of it. Blowing the smoke out he sighed, his eyes on the ground as he sniffled a little. God, this day was so shitty… He took another drag of his cigarette before looking up, blinking the tears from his eyes. That was when he felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder. "Ya' alright?" He asked and Jack just nodded, "You sure?" Still, he nodded as he looked at the ground and then to him as he said he loved him.

"C'mon, let's go see Jerry." Bobby said softly before leading Jack over to their other brother. They walked over, and Jack mainly focused on trying not to think too much about what was going on. He smiled a little though as he went to shake Jerry's hand but the man just chuckled and hugged him, "C'mon man, gimme a hug!" He said causing Jack to laugh, also exhaling his cigarette smoke. God it felt nice to be around Jerry again. Of course he took a few more puffs of his cigarette as he looked at the tow talking, not really paying attention to what they were saying. He glanced at the brick of the house, messing with it a little before following the two into the house. Well, almost. Jerry turned to him and said, "oh, yeah, there's no smoking in my house." Wonderful.

Blowing the smoke off to the side he also flicked the cigarette off to the side…

Meanwhile, a certain blonde haired female lurked in the house, mainly staying in the kitchen. Her hair was shorter and layered, causing the once wavy long golden locks to be simply straight and silky looking, going down to about three inches above her shoulder blades. Her bangs hung down on either side of her face, down to her cheek bones. Her lips, fuller looking covered in a pinkish purple berry-type lipgloss and her eyes still soft and mint green, though now having black eyeliner, mascara and a plum coloured eye shadow. Her attire consisted of black pants and a long sleeved black shirt covered by a black puffer coat.

The woman sighed quietly as she shifted a little. She only came to this to see how everyone was doing. Though she knew hiding out in the kitchen where none of the brothers could see her wasn't really doing that. A part of her hoped that Jack wouldn't be there, after all it had been about seven or eight years since she last seen him. There was a reason as to why she had not sent him a letter or anything after all. But she just did not feel like explaining herself to him. But that was when her eyes caught him… caught the sight of Jack and Bobby, and Jerry… no Angel though. "Shit, I can't do this," she muttered under her breath and just as soon as the two went outside she attempted to go out the front door only to be stopped by Jerry's wife.

"Oh, um, sorry," she said after lightly bumping into Nia. Though she looked at her curiously, "I'm really sorry but I don't think I've met you before." The woman said softly. "Were you a friend of Evelyn's?"

"Um," Nia shifted, "Not really…" She did glance back at the boys though, "Excuse me," Nia pushed past the woman and once more attempted to get out but she found it really difficult to get out with the people in the way. "God damn it…" Nia grumbled. Looking around she noticed that the two were now inside with the two officers. Of course she attempted to get out without them noticing. But as she tried to move past everyone she almost cringed when she felt someone behind her bump into her.

"Sorry," the person said. Bobby. Nia tried to just ignore him but when he put his hand on her shoulder she tends up. Looking over her shoulder her eyes met his dark hazel ones. The two stared at each other for a rather awkward amount of time before Bobby finally spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing around here?" He asked quietly, but harshly as he lightly pushed her forward so that she wouldn't be seen by Jack. "Do you have any idea how badly you fucking hurt Jack?" Although he did tease his brother a lot about being gay, he knew that the poor boy was just trying to keep himself from getting hurt once more, thus he obviously tried to stay away from relationships… or at least as far as Bobby knew.

"I know I hurt him by not contacting him again, Bobby," Nia spoke quietly, "But I had my reasons. I'm only here now because I was worried…" She mumbled, "A friend of mine called me and told me what happened and I just wanted to check on how things were down here." Nia shook her head with a sigh, "I'm going to leave, though. Now that I know everyone's doing fine, well… other than Angel but he's not even here."

Bobby scoffed a little, "So you come all the way from Canada just to check up on things and not even say anything to anyone?" He crossed his arms as he looked at her, "That's a bunch of bullshit."

Nia's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion, "So… what? You _want_ me to talk to Jack?" Bobby nodded and she shook her head, "I wouldn't know what to say to him, Bobby. He probably doesn't even want to see me. It's best that I just get my ass out of here before I end up hurting him again." She said quietly. But glared as Bobby as he shoved her a little, "What the hell?" She hissed out but looked over to see Jack. Her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt sick. Not like she was going to vomit but just a nervous sickness.

Jack stared at her, not realizing who it was. "Bobby, who's this?" He asked curiously. The Nia he remembered was one of paleness, milky white skin. This girl had a tanner look to her skin. The Nia he knew had long, wavy, beautiful golden blonde locks. This girl had short straight layered hair. The Nia he knew didn't wear makeup other than some chapstick maybe. So, this couldn't be her. His eyes shifted to the necklace the woman wore, though. "Jack M" it read, shining softly against the black shirt that was visible due to her having unzipped her coat. "…" Of course the look of shock soon settled into one of both hurt and confusion. "Nia?"

"… Hey Jack," She glared back at Bobby though, mouthing 'fuck you' to him. What was she supposed to say to Jack now? Sorry for being a bitch and not sending you any letters, or really doing anything to contact you in the seven or eight years that it has been. No, there was a reason as to why she had not really tried.

"You look weird," Jack mumbled. She did, too. Though a good weird, she looked grown up, like a woman rather than the 16-year-old that he remembered. "Why'd you chop off your hair? You looked better with it long…"

Nia raised an eyebrow. Okay, the way he spoke to her was more of an annoyed tone. "Thanks for the complements. And I chopped it off because it was getting in the way," She shifted a little, looking down at her feet before looking back up at his face. "… I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again." She said softly and turned to leave. Jack reached out and grabbed her arm though.

"So what? You came here not even going to bother saying anything to me?" Jack asked quietly, the hurt now showing on his face. "I mean what the hell is up with that?"

"Jack, I…" Nia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "… Come on, I'm too warm in here." She grabbed his hand and headed outside. Once out in front of Jerry's house she turned to look at him. "I came here because I heard about Evelyn. And I just wanted to make sure that you guys were fine. I wasn't even planning on staying long."

Shaking his head Jack rubbed his hand through his hair, "That's fucked up Nia! Coming all the way down here and not even planning on talking to me? What happened to you, anyway?" He wanted to be mad at her, but… he couldn't. Every single time he looked at her face he instantly thought of when they were younger, that sweet smile, that laughter… it was hard to be angry. "I just don't get why you couldn't have called or something. I mean I thought that… thought that maybe you were dead or something."

Nia sighed a little, "I didn't want make you feel even shittier than you already are…" She looked up at his face, "I was just worried that you seeing me would make things worse for you or something…" She shrugged a little before shoving her hands in her pockets. "I'm really sorry that I made you think something like that though, I mean…" she took her hands out of her pockets and gently held onto his, "I really will tell you everything Jack, later though."

"So that means you'll be staying here?" Jack asked as his eyes scanned her face. Seriously, he was just happy that she was there and not killed by her shitty ass father. Well, "father". "Where are you going to stay?" He was fine that she didn't want to talk right now…

"I'll probably stay in my old house, if it's still there and not being lived in." Nia shook her head a little while sighing softly. "I'll tell you everything… well, either tomorrow or the day after. I mean, I'm sure you'll be busy tomorrow with Thanksgiving and all." She said as she looked down at her feet, sighing quietly.

Jack stared down at her a little while longer before finally wrapping his arms around the shorter female. "Nia… even though I'm still pissed off about you leaving me and not calling or writing I'm just happy you're here with me now." He muttered, kissing the top of her head, "Even if you look weird…"

Nia laughed a little against his chest before looking up at him. It felt like… well, before. When they were teens. Even though she knew things would just get complicated later on she would enjoy the moment of peace.

Author's Note: Okay I know I am taking so long with publishing more chapters but I've been sick, my shoulder has been killing me (making it painful to type), and my internet has been spazzing out. But I'm going to be publishing the next three chapters within the 16th (because I have them all typed out harharhar but I do need sleep). So I hope you enjoy these chapters! And as I said before, faves and comments are always welcomed!

Oh and I know I probably shouldn't put links here but if you want to listen/watch the BEST "All Fall Down" video (yes it's a Four Brothers one) here is the link: .com/watch?v=Ysicu3_zXbw


End file.
